Daryl Dixon One Shot
by eyeofdionysus
Summary: A simple one shot about Daryl Dixon


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

Daryl

"Hey! Other people will want hot water. Hey! Did ya hear me?"  
Daryl calls your name, but you don't reply. You can't reply just yet. You're biting back tears.  
You slipped on the wet floor and twisted your ankle. Now you're just sitting there, naked, cold, wet and in pain. You can't shout him for help because you're embarrassed and you don't want him to be embarrassed either. You can hear him shouting you and the longer you don't reply the more agitated his voice gets.  
He eventually stumbles over you.  
"What the fuck ya doin?. Didn't ya hear me callin?"  
He takes a step back, and looks down at you properly.  
"The fuck ya doin sittin on the floor naked for?"  
You've curled up on yourself, covering up as much as possible. You turn your head slightly and see that he's staring at you. Those crystal blues are raking up and down your glistening naked form. You cough bringing him back from his little mind holiday.  
"Towel" Your voiced a little harsher than usual  
He looks at you again before turning to grab the towel. You snatch it from him, again a little harsher than usual and wrap it around yourself as best as possible, considering the position your in.  
You look up at the man who is now looking down shuffling nervously on his feet.  
"Little help. Please" You ask holding your hand out.  
He takes your hand in his and attempts to pull you up. In your efforts not to lose your footing again, you let go of the towel and it pools around your feet.  
"Shit" you exclaim, bending quickly to retrieve it, momentarily forgetting about your twisted ankle. You yell out and suddenly you and your towel are being picked up and unceremoniously dumped on the nearby counter.  
Rough and calloused hands are spread over your foot and calf examining the injury. You pull the towel tighter as the feeling of his hands on you is sending a message to your nether regions that they like this. They like it very much.  
He's concentrating so much on actually checking for an injury that he hasn't registered how close he is to you.  
"Well. It ain't broke. Sprained I guess. We'll get Hershel to look it over"  
He looked up at you. And you saw him swallow as he quickly looked away. There seemed to be a shift in the atmosphere. You shivered. Not just from being cold. There was no denying how you felt about him. You realised you wouldn't get another opportunity like this again and you decided to throw caution to the wind, especially as he was this close.  
You leaned forward a little and lifted his head by his chin so he was looking at you. He looked like a lost puppy. So unsure, nervous, scared. You stroked his cheek and kissed the corner of his mouth. He didn't respond, in fact he seemed to be frozen on the spot. You started to regret your decision.  
"What d'ya do that for?"  
"Ummm. I wanted to say thanks."  
He smiled a small lopsided smile as he looked at you. You could have sworn his eyes started to change colour, they looked darker yet brighter.  
"Fuck it" You muttered to yourself as you grabbed his face and pulled him to you and kissed him. To your surprise he responded. You ran your tongue along his bottom lip and his mouth opened. He seemed to be following your lead.  
Your tongue slowly swirled round his. You were rewarded with a soft moan. He shifted closer to you. He was beginning to respond to his own body. He placed his hands on your hips. You opened your legs to allow him to move even closer. Your lips never parted. You tangled your hands in his hair and pulled slightly. He groaned. You left his mouth and kissed down his jaw to his neck. He growled as you nipped at the skin. One of his hands slipped under the towel onto your bare thigh. You moaned at the touch returning to his lips. You pulled back slightly and looked at him. His eyes hooded with want and desire. You bit your bottom lip.  
"I want you" You breathed. "I want you right now"  
He crushed his lips to yours with more force than before. He pulled you forward on the counter. Your towel was now lying around your waist. Your breasts were exposed and heaving. He lifted both hands and cupped you. Massaging and needing the perfect handfuls. He twisted and pulled on your already hardened nipples, causing you to moan. He dipped his head and took a nipple in his mouth. He sucked causing you to arch your back. You reached forward and rubbed his crotch. He felt so large and hard through the soft denim. He moaned at the feel and the vibration from his mouth ran straight to your core.  
He pulled away and you thought you'd done something wrong. He shook his head and smirked as he sank to his knees. You sitting on the counter was the perfect height for him. He spread your legs further. He placed kisses up the inside of your thighs as he approached your core. He could smell your arousal and he let out a deep growl before attacking your already dripping slit with his tongue. You bucked into him. You couldn't help it. His tongue was replaced with a finger and you could feel a heat building. He stopped causing you groan in frustration at him. He chuckled before slowly inserting his finger again and using his tongue on your throbbing nub. You bucked into him again as you came. Panting hard as your juices flooded his face as he lapped them up. He stood, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his jeans. His cock was throbbing to the point that it looked painful. You pulled him close, kissing him, tasting yourself which turned you on more than you thought. You licked the sweet remnants off his scruff as you grabbed hold of him and lined him up. You bucked your hips forward signalling your intentions. He didn't need to be asked twice. He grabbed your hips and pulled you onto his length as far as you could humanly go. He stilled for a moment. The feel of you gripping him like a vice was too much. He didn't want to cum too early.  
"For fuck sake. Move" You growled into his ear.  
He began moving slowly. Too slowly. You grabbed his backside, dug your nails in pushed. Thankfully he got the message and began thrusting.  
He was fucking you so hard that the counter was beginning to shake. You wrapped your legs round his waist and pushed him further in with your heels.  
"Fuck. Fuck. I'm gonna..."  
He bit down on your shoulder as he shot his load into you. You screamed as you contracted round him, milking him dry.  
You stayed wrapped round him as you both rode out your highs and got your breathing under control.  
He pulled away and straightened himself out. He handed you your clothes.  
He seemed to revert back into himself. Become almost shy and embarrassed. He helped you off the counter and turned round while you dressed. You felt angry, upset and humiliated.  
He helped you to Hershel, who wrapped your ankle. You hobbled back to your cell. Your breath caught when you saw Daryl lying on your bunk, stripped to the waist. He walked over to you, picked you up. Your legs wrapping round him. He carried you to the bunk and lay you down. He hovered over you.  
"Ma turn to say thank ya"


End file.
